Season 8 Opener... My version
by JoriOreo
Summary: Season 8 opener, my version, from Monica POV...


Season 8 opener

  
This is MY version of the season 8 opener, from Monica's point of view. It's been on my mind for a while now, and I know It's short, but whatever, I suck at writing. I'm not a big R&R fan, but whatever, I had to do something with them. Please r+r. PLEASE!  
  
Nope. Still not mine. "I'm not pregnant." Why? Why did I say that? I've always wanted a baby, why couldn't I just admit it to them? I knew I had to lie, I didn't want anyone to know, at least not yet. I had only taken a pregnancy test, they aren't always 100% accurate, I had planned on telling them after Chandler and I got home from our honeymoon, I would tell Chandler then, but I would wait to go to the doctor until we got back.  
  
"Ok, so, you're not pregnant..." Phoebe gave me a look that said, thats SO not possible. Did she know that I was lying? She always said she was phsycic, maybe she was telling the truth.  
  
"Well than who is?" Chandler looked really agitated. I couldn't stand to see he upset. I had to say it now...  
  
"I'm pregnant."   
  
"It's me..."  
  
What? I wasn't the only one who said anything. I wasn't sure who said it, but I was sure someone did. I looked to my right at Phoebe, whose eyes were practically popping out of her head, she was smiling from ear to ear. "You guys are both pregnant?" She motioned to Rachel and I.  
  
"Rach, you're pregnant too?" I was getting more excited by the minute.  
  
Rachel dropped the small bouquet of flowers she had been holding on to."YES!"  
  
Thats when we shrieked like we were in middle school again and hugged, Rach and I broke down crying.  
  
"Two pregnant women?" Joey sounded disapointed. "That means two times the morning sickness."  
  
We all started laughing, "Yes, Joey. That means twice the morning sickness." Ross gave Joey a comforting pat on the back.  
  
I pulled back from Rachel. "This is the best wedding day ever!" I smiled, I guess I sounded dumb but I didn't care.  
  
Rachel smiled back at me. "We can get fat together, and even go shopping for baby clothes together, we'll be like... like pregnant twins!"  
  
"Rach, that made absolutely no sense whatsoever." Chandler smiled. He was suprisingly upbeat, I figured there would be a 'Chandler shaped hole in the door' by now.  
Everyone knew that I was pregnant by Chandler, but I really needed to know, "Who's the father?"Everyone knew that I was pregnant by Chandler, but I really needed to know, "Who's the father?"  
  
I looked at Rachel. I knew that this was wierd for her, we didn't even know who the father was yet.  
Everyone knew that I was pregnant by Chandler, but I really needed to know, "Who's the father?"  
  
Rachel took a deep breath and looked at us. "It's... It's.. It's Ross."  
  
Ross stood still like a moment, taking it all in, but then a smile crossed his face and he ran over and wrapped his arms around Rachel.   
"It's mine?"  
  
Rachel smiled. "Well, remeber that 'bonus night' we had a couple of weeks ago?"  
  
A dreamy look washed over Ross. "Oh Yeah."  
  
Rachel giggled and hit Ross playfully. "Well, thats how. It's your's. Your gonna be a daddy!"  
  
Joey but in. "Again."  
  
"Again." Rachel hugged Ross close to her and they pulled apart slowly.  
  
"Rachel, I.. I love you. I always will. Do you want to give this another try?" He looked at her, a pleading, injured puppy look. "I know I want to."  
  
"Ross of course I do! I love you so much!" She threw her arms around his neck.  
  
Chandler tapped me on the shoulder. "Looks like we have another wedding to plan."  
  
"Guess so." I reached up and kissed him. I couldn't help thinking. 'How wierd is this?'  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


Eventually we had all changed out of our wedding clothes and had gotten together for a 'Just Married' party at Central Perk. Apparently Ross, Rachel, Phoebe, and Joey had gotten Gunther to let them use the coffee shop for a few hours after the wedding. People we barely knew had come to wish us good luck, heck, people we didn't know at all came to wish us good luck. Actually they probably just came for the cake.  
  
Phoebe had gotten up on the stage, which was covered with confetti, and now had pink and blue streamers over it which read, "Congradulations Monica and Chandler" Chandler had been crossed out and they now said Monica and Rachel. Our friends were to cheap to get knew ones. Oh, well, I guess thats what I love about them. They're just so cheap. (hehehe)  
  
"Excuse me, but I would like your attention." Phoebe tapped on the microphone, and everyone turned their attention towards her. "I've written a song for the newlyweds. I hope you enjoy it!" She adjusted her guitar and cleared her throat.  
"Happy married life to you,  
Happy married life to you,  
Oh now you married, you're the BINGS!  
You can do all sorts of new things.  
Now, Mons gonna have a baby,  
Will Chandler freak out?  
Maybeeee...."  
  
Appluase filled the room, Chandler hugged me from behind. It felt so good to be in his arms. We were married. We were the Bings. Wow. Three years ago I never though we would make it, but we did. This was awesome. Yes, it was extremely short, but this has been on my mind since I saw the previews for the new season. This is what I want to happen, so yeah! Please R&R!!!!!  



End file.
